


Bedside Confessional

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket is hurt in battle, and totally not gorgeous, definitely out of his league Peter got freaked the hell out, for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Confessional

What was Quill's deal, anyway?

 _He_ was the one who got hurt, so why was Peter _fuckin_ ' Quill so up in arms about it?

It shouldn't have mattered to him. Sure, Rocket had been nursing a huge fucking crush on him for a while, but that was just Rocket's side. There was no way that Peter, _perfect, sickly sweet, heart like an open fucking book Peter_ could think of him as anything more than a freak. He was the exact opposite of everything Peter is.

But, for some reason, when Rocket comes back from this mission and goes back into his room to rest the shoulder that got shot, Quill barged in within minutes.

"The hell do you want, Quill?" He really didn't want to deal with whatever crap Quill was gonna give him for being hurt.

For a few moments he just stared at Rocket, then sighed and tried to look anywhere else, rubbing the back of his head. "...how are you doing...?"

"There's some throbbing pain in my shoulder and some asshole in my room, how do you think I'm doing?"

"Right," he sighed. "Look, Rocket...I didn't mean to freak out like that. I was a major dick back there."

"Yeah, ya were."

Peter grinned at that, and _dammit_ , why did he have to be so cute? Rocket tried to keep up his scowl, but there was hints of a smile playing on his face. He looked down to hide it. "Dammit, Quill. Why did you get so freaked out, anyway?"

When Rocket gazed up to Peter, the human wore an expression that almost looked like shock and a large bit of confusion. "What do you mean? You're my best friend."

He was rocked to the core. Somehow that made him feel like the luckiest guy in the entire galaxy and the scum of the fucking place: Peter didn't think he was a freak, he considered him his best friend...and yet, Rocket was lusting after him like some fuckin' animal. "Why do you say that...? I...I don't deserve that."

The human treaded up to sit on a chair by the bed, his eyes soft, peering right through Rocket in a way he didn't think was possible. "Rocket, why would you talk like that? What do you mean?"

"I don't deserve that. Not with how I am."

"Don't be crazy," he muttered with a sad smile. "You're one of us. You're not a monster, or anything like that."

"...Nope. I'm fucked up," he grumbled out, shaking his head. "Ain't no two ways around it. Ya might as well kick me off the ship. Just shoot me out the goddamn airlock."

"That's stupid. I'd never want you to leave."

"Just fuckin' stop!" He fumed, leering at Peter with his jaw clenched. "I've had it with your fuckin' nice guy act, so quit with the bullshit. You should hate me, so just tell me how you _really_ feel."

"I'm not lying," Peter insisted. "Why should I hate you, man?"

Rocket stared at Peter. His brow was creased in worry and he still had that idiotically honest, soft look to his (fuckin' gorgeous) eyes.

That's when Rocket decided to just go for it.

"Fine. Fuckin' fine. You wanna know why you should hate me? Christ. Alright."

He sighed. "I've thought about it a lot. When I first realized it what it was, I just needed to sit alone for a while. I mean, it's completely fuckin' bonkers. The idea is absolutely insane, but..."

"...I'm in love with you."

Rocket watched as Peter's eyes got wide and his jaw went slack. It was the reaction he expected from him, so he hung his head and braced himself for what he knew would come next: Peter would tell him to get the fuck off of his ship, and he would deserve it for being a fucking freak. After a few moments without that happening, Rocket ventured a peek back up to Peter's face. He was shaking his head back and forth, a grin plastered on his face.

"What're you fuckin' smiling for, ya goddamn- _mmph!_ "

There was a pair of warm, soft lips on his, and it took him a second to process that yes, this was actually fucking happening. Peter was kissing him, on the mouth, and he wasn't gagging or pushing him away in revulsion. He let himself fall as close to Peter as he could, pushing further against him, his face turning red. Peter gripped his shoulders and made sure he wouldn't fall off the bed as injure his shoulder even more. After a bit they broke apart to get air. Peter had moved closer to the bed, so Rocket just leaned against his chest, breathing heavy.

"So. That's how I really feel. I love you, too, you big idiot."

Rocket's cheeks were burning and there was an enormous smile on his face that he was sure made him look like stupid, but he couldn't care less.

"C'mere," he commanded, scooting over to give Peter space. The human complied, getting up on the bed and pulling the cover over them.

"I am Groot?" Peter and Rocket shared a panicked glance as they looked over to the two foot tall Groot sitting on a table in the corner, smile wide on his face. Rocket had forgot, and Peter didn't even see him in his rush to talk to Rocket.

"Don't tell the others yet, Groot," Rocket called to him.

"I am Groot."

"Whaddya mean, cute? Shaddup. D'ast idiot."

"I am Groot, I am Groot."

"What did he say?" Peter wondered, amused.

"He said if you hurt me you'll have to answer to him. Better watch your back, Quill, I think Groot's gonna climb out of his pot just to rough up my boyfr-" He stopped, his ears shooting up in surprise.

"Guess we're boyfriends, then. I was gonna ask anyway," he laughed.

"Shut it, Star Dork," he said, laying his head down on Peter's chest and closing his eyes.

~

"Rocket? I brought you some pain medication for-"

Gamora looked in to the room to see Rocket, head on Peter and both of them sound asleep. Groot made a sound that almost sounded like he was shushing her.

She smiled gently and backed out of the doorway, letting it automatically close shut behind her.


End file.
